Stalkers
by Jennicula
Summary: She glanced at him across the tables. His hair stood out amongst the other heads. He was in some sort of heated debate with his friends. She knew it was wrong to lust him so, but she knew he liked it.
1. Chapter 1

She glanced at him across the tables. His hair stood out amongst the other heads. He was in some sort of heated debate with his friends. By the large swooping gestures he made, She imagined it was Quidditch. She knew it was wrong to lust him so, but she knew he liked it. She listened to her housemates drabble about the usual teen-topics. Boys, makeup, politics, hair, Hogsmeade, girls, products, sports, and so much more, all bits that fit the puzzle of life. Some mentioned the "despicable" members of the other Houses. She ate in silence, glancing at her admiree from time to time. At one point, he glanced at her, and gave her a brief smile. Maybe she was imagining it, but it filled with… longing.

She closed her eyes throughout dessert, her dessert being of a different kind. His calloused hands were on her cheek, on her neck, on her back, and—it was time to head to the dorm. She picked up her bag with her House emblem and trudged along with the rest of the students. She took the long way round to her dorm, imagining him whisper he name into her ear.

"Pansy!"

That wasn't her mind, was it? She turned to see him leaning against the wall, an unknown gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, what do you want?"

He grinned. "For a cunning Slytherin, you're not very bright. I want _you_."

Pansy gasped, her black curls shaking slightly. She managed control over herself and smirked flirtatiously. "Well isn't that a _coincidence_. What ever shall we do?"

He blinked slowly, "Well, I would imagine I grasp your hand, like this, then pull you towards me, like _this_, and then I would lean down, and kiss you, like this."

He brushed his lips against hers, and then re-connected hungrily. One large hand went to her neck, while the other held her waist. His lips were surprisingly smooth, and his hands were calloused, just as she imagined. After a few seconds, his tongue flicked out to her lip, to which she responded joyfully. There was a sort of mini-duel next, the two tongues kneading each other for dominance. He backed her up to a stone wall, and started on her neck. She moaned, and he grasped her tighter. She pulled up his uniform shirt a little, and began mapping his skin. He groaned, and attacked her lips with renewed vigor.

"Oh, Ronald!"

"Pansy…"

"Pansy. Pansy! Wake up, we'll be late for breakfast!"

Pansy Parkinson sat up, half-expecting a red-head to be grinning at her.

"Damn."

At the opposite end of Hogwarts, one could Ronald Weasley moaning between snores.

"Pansy…"

* * *

**This is going to sound beyond infantile, but "YAY, I figured out how to add that gray liney thing!!!" Ok, beyond that, R/R. They are another ship, and they are each other's significant others. One without the other, it would die of despair. So to read you must review, and to review you must read. TADA! I should write a fic on that... LOL, no, not really. I would get more flames than you see houses get from X-mas lights (those statistics are MAD). Okay, so onto the story, I thought it was really short, and sort of obvious. Leave your thoughts... in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy managed to get through breakfast and lunch without too much trouble, but dinner wasn't as easy. Ok, so she had been staring at him throughout the entire meal. In her defense, he had been sneaking glances at her, too. Wait, he was glancing at her? Oh, Gods, he was… Pansy smirked, before setting her dream true.

The next time he glanced, she winked and bit her bottom lip a little. He blinked before glancing again. She smirked inwardly, while outwardly tugging her lip a bit more. She dipped her finger in a dish of fudge that had been placed by her chair for dessert. She sucked the digit clean, blinking slowly to avoid grinning at his widened eyes and slackened jaw. She continued to do this while he became increasingly scarlet, and by his movements, rather uncomfortable. This time she let her grin show, licking the chocolate off of her lips.

After dinner, she followed him out to the hallway. She pulled him into an alcove where Gregory the Gargantuan stood, and smirked.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Um... Hi," he whispered back.

She grinned, stepping closer to him. "I had the most interesting dream last night."

He blinked, his eyes widening. "I think I had the same dream. A situation a... bit like this?"

She concealed her surprise. "Well, I happened to like this dream of ours."

He grinned. "Yeah."

She reached up and tugged his head down for a kiss.

It was... mind blowing. His hair was thick and coarse, and he moaned when she dragged her fingers through it. His tongue was really talented, making her think naughty thoughts, but they were _oh _so good all at the same time. His hands, oh those hands, were roaming her back, her hair, she couldn't keep track now... This... wow. He pulled back, gasping for air.

"Yes, well, I'd best get... going. Things to do, showers to-- I mean, people to see!" Ron turned red and ran down the hallway. Pansy got over the shock and grinned.

"This'll be fun..."

* * *

**Cliffy!!! Tell me if you want me to continue. This was a bit hard to write, what with the kissing and all. Anyway, hope you liked it! Jennicula**


End file.
